Birthday Dinner
by alyssialui
Summary: Lysander wants to surprise Lucy with a birthday dinner. Lucy/Lysander


_A/N: Lysander wants to surprise Lucy with a birthday dinner. Lucy/Lysander, one of my only next-Gen pairings (My other is Lily/Lorcan :D) RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - "Happy birthday, sweetheart", "It's lovely", "Hurry up, or we'll be here all day", spice, type, Lucy/Lysander._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Lorcan Scamander, Lily, Rose, "You seriously don't know how to cook?"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"You gotta help me with this, Lor," Lysander said as he ran about the kitchen in a frenzy. Right now he just had some random ingredients he pulled out of the fridge placed on the counter: eggs, flour, yogurt, pumpkin spice, baking soda, orange juice, raisins, oil and lettuce. He gestured to the items, "Can these make anything?"<p>

Lorcan looked at the items, then his twin, then back to the items with an incredulous look on his face. "You seriously don't know how to cook, do you?"

"Well obviously. I never paid attention at home, and you know how Mum was able to turn anything in something good," Lysander cried out in frustration. "It's Lucy's birthday and I want to make her something special."

"You could just take her somewhere nice to eat," Lorcan suggested.

"No, I did that last year. This year, I want it to be different," Lysander said.

"Well, Lily and Rose are taking her out today on some type of shopping trip, so I guess I can help you out," Lorcan said with a smile as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"How? You don't know how to cook," Lysander said.

"Au contraire, mon frere. I actually watched Mum," Lorcan said with a grin, "And some of these things can actually make something good. We'll need to go to the store to get more though."

Lysander smiled and said, "Let's get to it, then."

* * *

><p>"Come on," Lysander groaned. "Hurry up, or we'll be here all day." Lorcan was taking so long trying to pick out the 'perfect' apples.<p>

"This takes time, Ly," Lorcan said as he weighed two apples between his hands. "They have to be the right weight. Their weight can also tell something about how sweet they'll be."

Lysander rolled his eyes but said nothing. He wanted to make this dinner go over well so he'd leave Lorcan to it. They had went to the nearby muggle supermarket to pick up the items. They had decided to make a simple dish of chicken alfredo, something Lucy absolutely loved, and an apple pie for dessert. They had the pasta, the cheese, all the little fixings, and now Lorcan was getting the apples.

"Alright, I've made my decision," Lorcan said as he dumped the apples in their little shopping basket.

"Great," Lysander smiled, "Now we can go home and begin. I don't know how much longer Lily and Rose can keep Lucy busy."

"I know. Lucy isn't that much of a shopper compared to those two. She's probably bored out of her mind," Lorcan said.

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as she pushed her way through the front door with an armful of bags. Lily and Rose were absolute maniacs if they loved doing this type of thing frequently.<p>

There was a lovely smell moving through the flat, causing Lucy to smile. She put her bags down and walked into the kitchen to see Lysander and Lorcan placing dishes down on the dining table.

"This is amazing," Lucy breathed.

Anyone else would have probably jumped at her sudden intrusion, but the Scamander twins were always cool. They both grinned and Lysander said, "I thought I heard you come in, but I had hoped for a few more seconds."

"I had to get away from those girls," Lucy said as she walked in.

Lorcan ran up to Lucy and said, "Happy Birthday, Lulu!" he screamed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Lorcan," she smiled.

"You're the big two-two! Feeling old yet?" Lorcan teased.

"Not yet, but getting there," Lucy said.

Lorcan laughed and then said, "Well, everything's set so I'll be making my leave. Do enjoy yourself, lovebugs. Please do something I would do," Lorcan said.

"You mean have sex?" Lysander said bluntly, causing Lucy to blush.

"But of course. What's a birthday without celebration?" Lorcan said with a grin. These brothers were always so blunt about things. "Bye, Lu," Lorcan said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Lucy turned back to her boyfriend and asked, "Do you always have to be like that?"

"Honest?" Lysander asked.

"Blunt," Lucy said.

Lysander shrugged, "Didn't notice." Then he held his hand out over the meal. "So what do you think?"

"It's lovely," she said as she walked up closer.

Lysander pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."


End file.
